Valentine's Day in Moments
by AnonOrange-FFA
Summary: Series of short, short drabbles written for the FFA Valentine's Day special. These ones are non-graphic and most are friendship only, with some as hints at more established relationships. T just to be sure.
1. MortyEusine

Okay, so this is a series of short, short stories based on the FFA Valentine's Day thread on /vp/. We took requests and all filled in as many as we could or whicheverones interested us the most. I've got six and they're all included here, chapter names as pairings. They're all friendship/subtle relationship ones as opposed to full romantic. Enjoy.

Disclaimer as usually, not mine, so on and so forth.

Morty/Eusine (subtle hints)

* * *

"Eusine."

"What?"

"Say 'Suicune' one more time today and see what happens."

"But that group of Hikers saw him just past Mount Mortar! It's less than a twenty minute walk from here!" Eusine was gesturing wildly as he paced the kitchen. Morty looked on, unamused, while he nursed a cup of tea. They hadn't even finished breakfast yet.

"I don't care. And I wouldn't care if he was in our bed when we woke up this morning." Morty took a slow mouthful of the hot drink and returned the mug to the table. "Actually, I would care. But the upside would be that then you'd be free to sleep on the couch with Suicune as a pillow for the rest of time, understood?"

Eusine had stopped moving so much and was instead leaning back against the sink, his arms folded over his chest with an expression on his face that Morty knew to mean he hadn't quite understood the point; he was going to try and respond to what had obviously been a rhetorical question.

"Have you seen the size of Suicune? He wouldn't fit on the couch we've got let alone with me trying to sleep there as well." He sounded so matter-of-fact that Morty was incapable of responding for a minute or two. "What? What's wrong?"

"It's my fucking birthday!"

Eusine opened his mouth to say something, but he chose this point to stay silent. It was probably the worst move he could have made.

"I'll just move my pillow to the couch."


	2. RedEthan

Red/Ethan (subtle hints at a relationship)

* * *

"Can I change the channel?"

Silence. Always the silence.

"There's a Contest Final on. I'll put it on and throw the remote across the room."

Of course, Ethan wouldn't throw the remote because he knew the consequences; he didn't want to be dragged from his bed at six in the morning, by the hair, for a training session.

"I'll pour bleach into your shampoo."

Nothing.

"Fine, I'm putting the Contest on."

He changed the channel and dropped the remote onto his lap, letting out a noise of obvious frustration.

"I'll, fucking, climb up your mountain while you're sleeping and pour soda all over you so you wake up and there's fucking bugs eating your face!" Ethan stood up and threw the remote onto the couch so hard that it bounced off, hit the floor and had the battery cover fall off the back. He stormed out of the room before Red finally reacted, in the form of a near invisible smirk of laughter.


	3. MortyJasmine

Morty/Jasmine (friendship)

* * *

"Is it done yet?"

"Hang on." Morty swatted at his Ghastly, it kept trying to get in between him and the light bulb he was fixing. "Okay, test it."

Jasmine flicked the switch expectantly. Nothing happened.

"It's not working."

"I can see that."

"Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know, I never change light bulbs in my Gym."

"I know, it's impossible to find you in there."

"That's kind of the point." He climbed back down the ladder and scratched his head. "I think you're just gonna have to live in the dark from now on."

"Because you're a bad friend that can't even fix a light?"

"No, because your Magnemites forgot their own strength and blew up your fuse box."

"Oh yeah." Jasmine giggled. "Maybe Falkner knows."

"Are you kidding? He uses candles because light bulbs are too 'modern'. Just go straight to Lance."

"Yeah, I'll call Lance and ask him to fix my light bulb because you can't."

"That hurt." Morty tried to look distressed, hand over his heart, then switched suddenly back to a more normal expression. "But seriously, Lance has to do something about it, he's head of the League."

"I suppose so." Jasmine agreed. "I'm sure that he'd fix it himself if I asked nicely enough."

"He'd probably just look at it and the light would fix itself." Morty half muttered to himself. "Come on, let's go get lunch at the Diner. I'll pay." He said. The gesture was half because it was his turn to pay, but really it was just because he knew that he'd never hear the end of 'how many Morty's does it take to change a light bulb' jokes and wanted to delay the onset of them as long as possible.


	4. BugsyGold

Bugsy/Gold (subtle hints)

* * *

It was so strange and new for Gold. He'd never been part of something like this before and he hadn't known what to expect, and if he was being completely honest, he was a little uncomfortable about it all.

"Is…is that it?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah!" Bugsy grinned widely and took half a step closer to the newly hatched Ledyba. He threw out an arm to stop Gold from getting any closer. "They're like birds, if you get to close their parents will abandon them."

"I don't smell that bad."

"You do to bugs."

"Do you think I smell bad?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Because you said bugs think I do and you've got 'bugs' in your name."

"But I'm not a bug."

"That Ledyba looks really weird, can we leave?" Gold asked, fidgeting on the spot. Bugsy laughed and grabbed his hand, dragging him back towards Azalea Town at a run. They had an unfinished game of Scrabble back at the Gym that Gold was losing spectacularly.


	5. GoldPicknickerGina

Gold/Picknicker Gina (Gold-doesn't-understand-what-to-do-in-a-relationship-esque)

* * *

"A Leaf Stone for your thoughts?" She held out the odd stone and giggled. Gold was lying on his back in the tall grass, so well hidden in fact that one might have thought he was trying to avoid her if they didn't know better. Of course, knowing better, Gina sat down next to him and took a packed lunch from her bag. He opened one eye to watch his Cyndaquil sniffing her Bulbasaur, trying to work out just where in Johto she had been lately. He closed his eye again and moved one arm out from under his head, holding the hand out expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"You offered me a Leaf Stone for my thoughts."

"I didn't really mean it!"

"No thoughts then." Gold returned his hand to its place behind his head. He heard a less than subtle 'hmph!' from her and then felt the Stone drop onto his stomach. "I'm kinda hungry."

"So how about those thoughts then?"

"That was it, I'm kinda hungry."

"You're kidding."

"No, I've been waiting here for like, three hours."

"I'll be taking that." Gina snatched the Leaf Stone back and stormed off towards Goldenrod, leaving Gold as speechless as he could be; he didn't know what he'd done wrong.


	6. MortyFalkner

Morty/Falkner (moment-from-their-day-in-an-established-relationship)

* * *

"Any luck?"

"Not today." Morty sighed and collapsed down onto Falkner's couch. "Eusine thought he had Suicune cornered this time but he got away, like always."

"And Ho-oh?"

"Still a no-show." Another sigh. "You?"

"Beaten by four eleven year olds." Falkner tried to grin. "Won another two though."

"That's not bad."

"I lost to four eleven year olds. It's terrible."

"Nooo, it's just," Morty paused thoughtfully.

"Embarrassing?"

"Not embarrassing, just…inspiring."

"I lost four times." Falkner deadpanned. "How in the name of all that is Holy is that inspiring?"

"It's inspiring for the kids. You're making them think they won't shit their pants when they see Clair for the first time." Morty patted Falkner's knee and struggled to keep a straight face.

"Tell me why I keep letting you into my house."

"Because I have a key."

"Oh."


	7. BlaineChallengerLeaf

Blaine/Anonymous

Someone asked for Blaine to get some love, so here he is getting an anonymous Valentine. It's not romantic, but it's a nice friendly gesture.

* * *

"Mr. Blaine? Sir?" She knocked loudly. "Hello?"

He took his time sauntering to the front door of the Gym, Growlithe bouncing at his heels and barking with each new knock.

"What is it girlie?" He cocked an eyebrow through the peephole. Visitors were few and far between and Gym battles were even rarer; people didn't like travelling out of their way to the Seafoam Islands just for a badge. "You need one of them League badges?" He sounded almost eager.

"No, I've got one already Sir, I battled you a few years ago."

"Then why're you back here?"

"I was passing through, see. I've been back home in Pallet for too long and I thought I'd visit the Islands for a bit of an adventure. And when I stopped at the Mart in Cinnibar they asked if I'd mind bringing your post."

"I don't get post. The League takes my bills straight from my pay."

"Well, apparently you do, Sir."

"What's the date?"

"May sixteenth."

He opened the door, finally, to see a girl he recognised but could not name standing there with a smile on her face and a Jigglypuff at her feet. Growlithe stepped forwards cautiously to sniff out the strange Pokemon. She held out the letter for him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, Sir. The Mart worker said it's been there since February. Don't you even visit the island anymore?"

"You're asking too many questions, girlie." He tore the envelope open and skimmed the paper inside, eyebrows narrowing the more he read.

"I'd better be going then." She said, tossing a pokeball into the water to release her Lapras. She climbed up onto its back with her Jigglypuff and pretended not to hear the door of the Gym slam shut. She had no idea if her plan had worked but when she had arrived in Cinnibar and overheard the Mart attendant speaking about how Blaine hadn't had a single challenge or visitor in nearly four months, she'd had to do something. Writing up a fake, anonymous Valentine dated three months earlier wasn't the nicest possible thing she could have done, but it was the best she could do on such short notice.


End file.
